1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a training device for soccer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for soccer training devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,952 to Patsy teaches a moving target for practicing perceptual and perceptual motor skills particularly for education, therapy, athletics and amusement. The moving target may be large or small at ground level and may be propelled at various different speeds in opposite directions. The interval of movement in a given direction is available selectively or randomly as is the pause time between intervals of movement and speed. The movement of the target permits the practice for training and increasing motor skills, adaptability and attentiveness to time, distance, direction and force at all levels of skill.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,095 to Sowards teaches a soccer training and practice device comprising a ball-like target mounted to an anchor member for engaging the ground. The anchor member is preferably a helical coil that can be twisted into the ground. The ball-like target is mounted to the anchor member so that when the anchor member is anchored in the ground the ball is in position where it can be kicked by a person standing on the ground. The mounting means allowing the target to move but retaining the target in substantially its original position where it can be repeatedly kicked.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,147 to Pallanca teaches training devices for playing various ball games and, more particularly, to a new target for making training easier for players in sports such as soccer and the like, in which a ball is kicked or otherwise shot toward a net.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,844 to Haseltine teaches a soccer goal practice device having a frame and a net extending with the frame. The frame has first and second upstanding side members and a cross member extending between, and connected to the top ends of, the side members. The net is formed as a lattice having a perimeter corresponding substantially in shape and size to the frame. The net includes a rugged perimeter cord along the perimeter of the net, and the perimeter cord has a length shorter than that of the perimeter of the net. The perimeter cord is fastened to the frame such that the net extends between the side members and the cross member. Due to the reduced perimeter of the perimeter cord, the net will include a slight blouse when extending over the frame. This blouse causes ground balls entering the net to be rebounded with an upward velocity component, such that rebounded ground balls bounce. This provides a more challenging and realistic return of the ball to the user. The frame is modular such that the entire device may be easily assembled, disassembled and transported.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,258 to Killion teaches a soccer training device that attaches a soccer ball to a user through a flexible tether line. An adjustable belt encircles the waist of the user and attaches to one end of the elastic tether line. The other end of the tether line is attached to a girdle made of elastic sheet material that encircle the soccer ball. Certain features of the girdle allow it to hold the ball firmly while, simultaneously, provide proper tactile feedback to the user when kicking the ball. Several novel soccer training exercises useful with the present invention are described.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for soccer training devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.